As previously reported, physical conditioning appears to be effective in modifying myocardial performance in the senescent heart. Because of the obvious importance of this area, we have undertaken to development of exercise models. In addition to the wheel exercise as previously reported, other programs varying age, duration, and intensity and type of exercise have been added to the model development program. Specifically the addition of life long daily swimming in both male and female rats has been developed.